


Adam Driver XXV (Variety 26 Oct 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [25]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, cheekbone pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: My rendering of the poem that is Adam Driver's profile, complete with explicit cheekbone.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Adam Driver XXV (Variety 26 Oct 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> For @dreamlikemusings, who immediately got the pom poms out when I mentioned this might be in the works.
> 
> And thus continues my art prayer circle for the release of a trailer for Annette. This week would have been the Cannes Film Festival, when Annette was set to premiere. Sparks keeps releasing interviews talking about how the movie is basically done, and how amazing Adam is, and I'm just. I would really like to see it. Please.  
>    
> With thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for appending the photo I used for reference to one of those interviews with Sparks. It was taken in the midst of filming by Art Streiber on 26 Oct 2019 for Variety Actors on Actors, so here's Henry McHenry, who is apparently very slender. Look at that beautiful cheekbone, jutting out so proudly. The mutability of Adam's physicality will never cease to astound me. 
> 
> My best guess is that this took about 7 hours to draw. I didn't set a timer, and I kind of lost some time there while drawing his beautiful constellations of beauty marks, so it might actually have been longer, lol.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxv-variety2019.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxv-variety-mouth-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxv-variety-eyes-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artocello/blog/artocello).


End file.
